Dreams, Desires, and Wrakspurts
by Some Stories Last A Life Time
Summary: Hermione has gone back to Hogwarts to finish up her seventh year as head girl. She is dismayed to find out that Draco Malfoy, a boy who she constantly clashed with in previous years and fought against in the war is named head boy. She tries to avoid him, but it seems like Draco doesn't want to avoid her. Dramione. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1: Return to Hogwarts

**A/N This is my first fanfiction so let me know what you think! This is the first chapter and more will be added! Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 1. Returning to Hogwarts

Hermione walked up to the portrait that lead to the dorms of the head boy and head girl. After the war, she had returned to Hogwarts for her final year and had even been named one of the two best titles a seventh year could get, head girl. She wasn't told who the head boy was, but she wasn't worried about it. She imagined it was Neville Longbottom, or maybe it was Michael Corner, a boy from Ravenclaw. She looked up at the large portrait of a past headmaster and said the password. The portrait swung open and Hermione walked into the common room. It was much nicer than the Gryffindor common room. The furniture was practically new, candles lit the room and gave it almost a homely glow, and banners with the colors from all four households decorated the stonewalls and high ceiling. Hermione looked around, feeling content with her new home for the next few months. She headed up the staircase to the right and opened the door to her bedroom. Gryffindor colors atoned her bedspread as well as the walls, a desk sat against the far wall with feather pens and ink ready to use, and all her stuff was already neatly put away. She laid on her bed and put her hands behind her head and closed her eyes.

The war had done a number on Hermione. Not just physically, but mentally as well. Almost every night she was plagued with nightmares. Green flashes of light, loved ones collapsing to the floor, and screams laced in and out of her nightmares. The war had greatly affected Ron too. He never admitted it, but Hermione could see it in his eyes. Ron and her had started dating after the kiss in the chamber of secrets, but it was gone as quickly as it came. Both Ron and Harry didn't return to Hogwarts with her, but instead went out to round up the last of Voldemort's followers. They promised to write and keep her informed about the search. Hermione sighed. It was going to be a long year without her two best friends.

The sound of the portrait door closing drew Hermione out of her thoughts. The head boy must've arrived. Hermione mentally scolded the unknown boy about being late. She would have to talk with him about that. She opened the door just a crack to see if she could get a peak of who it was before she went and talked with him. At first she didn't see anything, but then a head with brilliant blonde hair came into her view and she shut the door as quickly and softly as she could. Unfortunately, she would have recognized that head of hair from a mile away. It was Draco Malfoy. He was known as the Slytherin king, and for good reason. She knew that the long year and just gotten longer

Draco closed the portrait door and walked into the common room. It wasn't the same as the dungeons in Slytherin, but it would have to do. He gave a quiet sigh and walked to the stairs on the left. He could have sworn he heard a soft click, like a door being shut, but when he turned around, he say nothing. Draco shrugged his shoulders and went into his room. The room was decorated with Slytherin colors and a desk sat on the opposite side. He sat in the chair near the desk ran his fingers through his hair. His father had scoffed at him when he said he wanted to return to Hogwarts. When Draco told him he was serious, his father had stormed off to his chambers without another word. His mother was supportive, giving him money for all his supplies, and even dropped him off at the Kings Cross station. Draco suspected that she felt guilty for not stopping his father or anyone else when he was recruited into the Death Eaters, but she never said anything. Most dinners were spent in silence, not that they weren't before, but this was a different type of silence. One that Draco was thankful to escape. Whenever Draco looked at her, he could see in her face how sorry she was. Draco couldn't find the heart to forgive her.

Draco had changed from the boy who was excited to join Voldemort's ranks. He had been through war, and had seen things he could never forget. Things like Dumbledore crashing through the window after being hit by the killing curse, or the countless muggles Voldemort tortured and killed for pleasure. One of his most clear and painful memories was seeing Hermione, a girl he was told was his enemy, lying on the ground with "mudblood" carved into her arm. He hated to admit to himself how much pain that really caused him. He never would have felt that way about any other girl. It was just her. Draco rubbed his temples, trying not to think so deeply into it.

A faint tapping sound came from the window next to him and he looked up. An owl he didn't recognize kept tapping until he opened the window. As soon as Draco got the letter of the owl, it flew through the open window. Draco shut it while he read the letter

"Head boy and girl are to meet in Headmistress McGonagall office for a meeting."

Signed at the bottom was a signature written in unmistakable green ink. Draco sighed and threw the letter onto his bed as he grabbed his school sweater. As he walked into the common room, he saw the stairs that would lead to the head girl's room.

_Should probably let her know we have a meeting_. Draco thought.

He reached an old oak door and raised his hand to knock before it swung open, giving him a slight breeze that ruffled his hair. Startled, he looked down to see an equally startled Hermione looking up at him with a parchment in her hand.

"M-Malfoy, your head boy?"

He couldn't find his voice. The images of the frizzy brown-haired girl lying on the floor of the manor with that ugly word carved into her arm came back to his mind. Hermione looked away from him with a tint of red on her cheeks, and Draco found his voice again.

"Um, yea. Yea I guess your head girl then."

"Um yea," she said, still not meeting his eyes.

"Uh, prof- I mean Headmistress McGonagall wants us to meet her in her office for a meeting," he said, half wishing she would look him in the eye.

"Yea, I got a letter too," she weakly held up the piece of parchment and he saw a bit of green ink. "The password is Lemon Drops."

"Oh, she didn't tell me that. Would you mind if I walked with you then?"

He thought he saw a bit of fear in Hermione's eyes, but as soon as he saw it, it disappeared even sooner. "Yea that'd probably be best, she said. And with that she pushed passed Draco and walked out of the portrait hole with Draco right behind her.


	2. Chapter 2: Secret yet Dramatic Exits

**A/N: This is kinda a fluff chapter and a little bit shorter, but I felt like it was necessary. Reviews are always welcome!**

Chapter 2 Secret Yet Dramatic Exits

Draco sat at the Slytherin table and listened to Pansy drag on and on about some girl in her charms class. Draco figured she would want him to listen, but he didn't really care. He was thinking about the other girl sitting at the Gryffindor table. Every so often his eyes would skate up to see what she was doing. She was engaged in a dusty looking book, not even watching what she was putting into her mouth and eating. Draco figured someone could put a worm on the end and she wouldn't even notice. Not that he wanted to put a worm in her food, but someone else could.

His thoughts were interrupted when Pansy came to the part in her story where she felt the need to raise her voice to almost shouting level. Draco gave her a dirty look, hoping she'd take it as a sign to lower her voice, but she didn't notice. Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table again, wishing it was Hermione sitting next to him.

Hermione could practically feel his eyes on her. She didn't want to meet his eyes, so she tried to look busy by burying herself into her book. It was a book about house elves through the ages. It wasn't as big of a book as she would've liked it to be, but she thought that after her final year at Hogwarts, she could launch S.P.E.W into a worldwide cause among the magical community. She absentmindedly ate her food as she read about Drabble, a house elf for an old pureblood family.

Speaking of pure bloods, Hermione gave a quick peek over top of her book at the Slytherin table. She saw Malfoy looking at her with stormy grey eyes through pale blonde hair. Her heart skipped a beat, and she returned to her book. She would admit, he was attractive, but she would never tell anyone that. She heard all the other girls squeal about him. His eyes, his hair, the way he walked, even some would swear he had the most perfect chest and abs. Hermione had secretly wanted to know if that was true, but she would push the thought out of her head and mentally kick herself for being so foolish. Besides, Draco was a hard person to be around. He had always mocked her and called her 'mudblood' with an ugly sneer on his face. She had said a few hurtful things back a couple times, and during third year, she punched him square in the nose. She was really proud of that one.

The squeaking of someone pushing back the bench brought her out of her thoughts and she looked up. She was surprised to see Malfoy leaving alone. Usually he had a couple of his goons following in his wake. Hermione watched him walk out of the dining hall and couldn't help but admire the way he walked out.

Draco couldn't get out of that dining hall fast enough. After catching Hermione's eyes, he couldn't sit there and listen to Pansy's annoying voice no longer. He muttered something about having a headache and coolly walked out. He could feel people watching him and she secretly hoped that Hermione was one of them.

He found himself in the common room of his dorm when he felt a wave of exhaustion hit him. He collapsed a couch facing the fireplace and found it was rather comfortable. He didn't get much sleep the night before, the nightmares made sure of that. He figured if he fell asleep right then and there, he wouldn't even dream, much less have nightmares. He closed his eyes and his last thought was if Hermione watched him walk out of the dining hall.


	3. Chapter 3: So close, yet so far

**A/N: This time, things start to heat up! Another short chapter, but I promise this one's worth it. All from Draco's P.O.V. Please rate and review!**

Chapter 3 So Close, Yet So Far

Draco felt a soft hand run through his hair and he opened his eyes. Soft brown ones looked back at him. They were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He realized he was looking into the eyes of Hermione Granger. She was sitting on his thighs with her back on the back of the couch. She kept running her hand through and Draco closed his eyes. He tried not to moan out loud, so he settled for a soft sigh instead. He heard her chuckle and he opened his eyes to look at her. She was gorgeous. Her brown curls framed her gently round face ever so nicely. Her body was perfect. Gentle curves he never really noticed accented her body in just the right places. Her skirt was riding up just slightly to let him see more of her beautiful creamy legs. A smirk played at the edges of her pink lips and Draco couldn't help but wonder what they tasted like. He cleared his throat and tried to find the right words to say.

"Hermione, what do you think you're doing?" He flinched a little at how pretentious his voice sounded.

"What, Draco," she purred. "Don't you want me here?"

"N-no. I mean, this probably isn't a good thing." His heart was beating so hard he was surprised it didn't leap out of his chest.

Hermione bent down so that her face was right above his and her chest was pressing lightly into his.

"I think this could be a very good thing," she murmured. Her breath was warm against his lips. She kissed him. Her lips were so soft and Draco's mind buzzed. This was nothing compared to the other kisses he's had, but he knew that it wasn't right. Draco pulled back. It was all he could do not to wrap his hands in her hair and kiss her senseless.

"Why are you don't this Hermione?" Draco said, his voice strained.

"I want to kiss you," she said softly. Her hand found the hem of his shirt and traveled up underneath it, her fingers soft and gentle against his abdomen and chest. "I want to feel you." Her forehead and nose pressed against his. "I want you, Draco," she whispered against his lips. "Do you want me?"

And with that her lips crashed back into his and this time, he didn't stop her. One of her legs swung to the other side of him so her legs were straddling his waist. Both her hands were under his shirt now and her fingers were tracing patterns in his chest. His hands went to her waist and moved her shirt up slightly so he could touch her warm skin. She moaned into his lips and kissed him even harder. Draco felt a tightness growing in his pants and he bucked his hips into hers. She pulled her lips away and let out a loud moan. He attacked her neck, gently nipping and sucking. His hands moved up to her chest and felt her breast through her shirt.

"Oh, Draco!" She moaned and he pressed harder. To hear her moan Draco thought, was better than the music of a veela.

"Malfoy?" This sounded like more of a question and he stopped to look at her. "Malfoy!"

He woke up in a slight panic and reached to his pocket for his wand, but never drew it out. Hermione, the real Hermione he realized, was standing a few feet away, clutching a book to her chest. She had a look of slight confusion on her face. "You were making noises in your sleep," she said.

"Oh. I didn't realize I fell asleep," Draco said, looking into her eyes. She looked away quickly and brushed her hair away from her face. "The trip to Hogsmeade is in 15 minutes, if you still plan on going." Without looking at him she walked up the stairs that lead to her bedroom. Draco slumped back on the couch. He watched her walk up the stairs and came to a conclusion he'd never thought he would come too.

Draco Malfoy was falling for Hermione Granger.


	4. Chapter 4: The Three Broomsticks

**A/N: this one's a little longer, and it's all in Hermione's P.O.V. Please let me know what you think!**

The noises Malfoy was making while he was sleeping slightly horrified Hermione. He was making noises that sounded, well, sexual. He even mumbled a name, but she couldn't quite make it out. It sounded a little like her own name, but she quickly dismissed the thought. Malfoy hated her. He was a arrogant pureblood and to him she was a stain in the magical community. Hermione always scoffed at the ridiculousness of it, but some wizard families, like the Malfoys, took it a little too seriously. In their second year, Malfoy had called her a 'mudblood', one of the worst name possible for a muggleborn. Then during the war, Bellatrix had carved that word into her arm while Malfoy stood by and watched. It wasn't that Hermione had never thought about Malfoy in a romantic sort of way, she just didn't have the feeling that he didn't want anything to do.

She went into her room and changed into muggle clothes for the trip to Hogsmeade. She grabbed her purse and some change to get a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks with Ginny and Luna. Since Harry and Ron weren't with her this year, she grew closer to these two girls and even considered them her best friends at Hogwarts. At first she was a little quiet with them. They had been through war together, but whenever they spoke to each other, it was usually battle strategies or information or sometimes small words of encouragement. Eventually she opened up to them and talked to them about anything. Whether it was about school work or even which hair products they used, Hermione felt that she could tell them anything. With Ron and Harry, she kept a lot of things to herself to save the embarrassment to the two of them and herself. It felt nice to have some girls to share her personal information with.

Hermione walked back into the common room and was relieved to find Malfoy gone. She quickly left the Head boy and girl dormitories in case Malfoy was in his room. She didn't have the patience to talk with him right now. She hurried down the corridor and met up with Ginny and Luna before heading out to for the first trip to Hogsmeade.

At the Three Broomsticks Hermione, Ginny, and Luna were laughing over some butterbeers and talking about how ridiculous Pansy looked in her new headband.

"She looks like a birthday present with a bow on it!" Ginny said and Hermione and Luna agreed with stifled giggles. While Luna was explaining how those types of headbands can attract Nargles, the bell to the door rang as Malfoy walked in with some Slytherin boys Hermione didn't know. Luna's voice dropped to the back of Hermione's mind as she watched Malfoy find an empty table and ordered butterbeers for everyone at the table. Draco's grey eyes flashed to Hermione's and she looked down at her drink with a little redness tinting her cheeks.

"Hermione, are you listening?"

She looked at the two girls on either side of her and they looked back at her with questioning looks.

"Uh no, what did you say?" Hermione asked, a little ashamed of her behavior.

Ginny's eyes darted to Malfoy's table. "Draco Malfoy is looking at you."

"Oh, he is?" Hermione tried to answer as nonchalantly as she could, but her voice cracked a little at the end. "I never really noticed."

Ginny eyed her suspiciously, but Luna interrupted. "Maybe he's attracted a Wrackspurt. I could've sworn I felt one flying in here." She looked up and around the ceiling and started swatting above her head. Ginny spit some of her butterbeer back into her cup and tried to keep from bursting out laughing. Hermione laughed too and sneaked one more look at Malfoy, and found him staring at her. She looked away again, determined not to let to let him get to her. When they had finished their drinks, all three of them left and started back to Hogwarts. Ginny and Luna started a conversation on Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and Hermione was left to herthoughts. Much to her dismay, they kept going back to Malfoy and she couldn't find her way out. Eventually she gave up and let her thoughts travel where they wanted too. She couldn't stop thinking about those grey stormy eyes. She had heard other girls talk about his eyes, but she never really got into those conversations. Now she could see why they would fawn over them. And his hair. It looked so smooth and soft she felt herself wanting to touch it. She started to play with her fingers as they walked into the school. She said goodbye to Ginny and Luna and went back to her dorms. The common room was as cheery and warm as when they had left it and Hermione sat on the couch. She stared into the fire and tried to keep her mind off of Malfoy, but she couldn't. She jumped up to her feet and started pacing in front of the fireplace. What was wrong with her? She had never thought about a guy this much before. Not Viktor Krum, not Ron, and especially not Malfoy! Her hands combed through her hair and she had a strong desire to scream. He hated her. She knew that. But he kept looking at her in the dining hall and in the Three Broomsticks. Ginny had noticed that too so it wasn't just Hermione. He also said her name while he was sleeping. She didn't know that for sure. Hermione let out a frustrated sigh and sat back on the couch. She put her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. She didn't know what to do. Should she confront Malfoy and tell him how she felt. She let out a harsh laugh at the thought. She couldn't do that. The thought of Malfoy sneering at her sent an unpleasant shiver down her spine. Did she dare tell Ginny or Luna? Ginny might understand, but she might not. He was on the side of the Death Eaters during the war. She had lost so much in that war. A brother, many friends, and mentors. She would think Hermione had gone loony. Luna would say that a Wrackspurt had found its way into her head or blame it on some other creature she claimed existed. Hermione snorted and laid on the couch. She stared at the ceiling and wondered what she was going to do with herself.


	5. Chapter 5: A Late Night in the Library

**A/N: Things start to heat up between the two! Again, reviews are always welcome!**

****Chapter 5: A late night in the library

Hermione lit the oil lamp beside the pile of books and started with the book at the top. Slughorn had assigned an extra credit essay and Hermione would take any extra points toward her grade, even if it meant sneaking out into the library to do research. She was just so busy during the day, with all the mandatory homework and head girl activities. Another reason she came to the library at night was that she didn't want to risk seeing Malfoy in the library, but she didn't admit that one to herself. Instead of thinking about those stormy grey eyes and perfect blonde hair, Hermione immersed herself in her book. She was so oblivious to her surroundings that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her or see the light from the tip of a wand.

"Why in the world are you in the library at this time of night?'

Hermione dropped her book a little too loudly and covered her mouth to keep herself from screeching. The source of the voice was no other than Malfoy, looking half asleep. His Slytherin pajama bottoms hung loosely over his hips and he wasn't even wearing a shirt. Hermione couldn't help but marvel at the way the light from his wand illuminated his pale skin. She swallowed and forced herself to look him in the eye, even though that didn't really help much. He looked at her, and she realized he was waiting for her to answer.

"Well I, uh, wanted to do some research for Slughorn's extra credit assignment," she said, keeping her eyes on his.

He scratched his head and gave a small yawn. "Why are you doing it so late?" His sleepy voice sent a slight shiver up her spine, but she tried to not let Malfoy see it.

"Well, I-I'm just to busy to do it during the day, and nobody's here to bother me at night." She shuffled the parchments on the table, trying to at least get some of the mess organized.

Draco was loving this. He had heard her leave the dormitory and waited a little while to follow her. It wasn't that difficult. She could almost always be found in the library. Not only was she completely caught off guard by him, but she was also caught breaking the rules. Not only that, but she was in her red pajama bottoms with a flimsy top. Draco had always imagined what she'd look like in her pajamas, and she looked even better.

Hermione had given up trying to organize the mess she had made on the table and looked back at Draco and he gave her his famous smirk.

"What are you smirking at?" she asked. Draco couldn't help but notice a tint of redness in her cheeks.

"It seems as if you have broken some rules." He came closer to her and leaned against the edge of her table. She leaned back in her chair, distancing herself without actually leaving her chair. "Even miss perfect should know it's against the rules to be out of the dormitories at night, even if it is to try and suck up to a teacher."

"Y-you're out of bed too, Malfoy," Hermione stammered. It pleased Draco to see her squirm.

"Yes, but I am a head boy and I was following a rule-breaker to confront her about it." Draco's smirk had turned into a full blown grin now and was delighted to see how out of place Hermione was. She got out of her chair and started to gather her papers and books. "Well then I should probably go back to bed. Go ahead, deduct points, see if I care."

Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and swung her around so he the back of her thighs were pressed against the edge of the table. Draco placed his hands on either side of her and she put her hands on his chest as if to push him away. She stared back at him, her eyes wide with surprise.

Hermione wasn't going to lie, she loved having Malfoy so close. His skin was surprisingly warm. His face was so close to hers that she felt his warm breath against her lips. It smelled like butter beer and pumpkin pasties. All Hermione wanted to do at that point was feel what his lips felt like against her. But she couldn't do that. He had been a death eater. He had tormented her through her school year. It was as simple as her being a Gryffindor and him being a Slytherin. His beautiful stormy grey eyes made her forget about all of that. He was so close.

Malfoy's smile had faded. She felt his hear beat a little faster and his breath became a little ragged. His eyes flitted from her eyes, to her mouth, and back up to her eyes. "Hermione," he breathed.

That did it. She slammed her lips against his and wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him deeper. Malfoy was a taken off guard, but quickly caught up and moved his lips in time with hers. His tongue ran along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth slightly and his tongue met hers. Her breath caught as his tongue explored the inside of her mouth. A small moan escaped her lips. It felt so good.

One of Hermione's hands latched itself in Malfoy's blonde hair and the other snaked down his chest. She traced little circles again and again over his abdomen and chest. She heard and felt him moan into her at the same time. A shiver ran down her spine and nestled at the small of her back. His hand came up and he tangled his hand in her brown curls and the other settled just above the small of her back and pulled her forward. His hips bucked into hers and she pulled her lips away as she gasped at the pleasure from the friction. His lips went to her neck and he placed feather light kisses up and down until he found the sensitive spot on her pulse. He kissed, sucked, and nipped at it until a purple mark rose into the spot where his lips had been. Hermione pulled his head deeper into her neck and her eyes rolled back from the pleasure.

Malfoy pulled himself away and Hermione whimpered from the sudden loss of his body. His grey eyes searched hers, asking for permission. Hermione bit her lip and gave a small nod. Again his lips were on hers and his hands tugged the hem of her pajama shirt up. She had no bra on and the sudden coldness left her shivering. She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling vulnerable. Malfoy chuckled and pulled her arms off herself and onto his chest instead. His eyes raked her body and she felt herself blush.

"Good God Hermione, who knew you were so beautiful," Malfoy said. Hermione heard the desire in his voice, and she wanted him more. His body met hers again and he kissed her with passion and want. His hands went to her breasts and he let his thumbs trail over her hardening nipples. His hands traveled down and pulled off her pajama bottoms so she was just left in her panties. He placed his hands on the back of her thighs and lifted onto the table. Hermione's legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him in so she could feel the lump in his pants against her heat. His lips broke away from hers and his lips traveled down her neck, over her breasts, down her abdomen, and stopped just above her mound. Her hands were wrapped in his hair. "_Draco,_" she breathed.

Just before Draco was about to take Hermione, the doors of the library slammed shut. Draco stood up as fast as possible and threw Hermione her shirt from off the ground. He looked in her eyes and he could see they were wild with desire. He had a feeling his were the same. After she got her shirt on, he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. His lips pressed into her ear and he whispered, "We'll have to finish this sometime soon." He ravished her lips one more time before melting back into the shadows.

Hermione stood there for longer than she should of. She couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't breath. The sound of someone making her way towards her snapped her back to reality and she gathered as much as she could before she blew the lights out of the lamp. She left the library as fast as she could. When she got back to her dormitories. Malfoy was no where to be seen. She made her way up to her room and hoped with all her heart that Draco was there waiting for her. To her dismay he wasn't. She dropped her things to the floor without even bothering to put them away quietly. She curled up on her bed, going over and over of the events that had just happened in the library. She fell asleep with the image of Malfoy's grey eyes burned in her mind.


	6. Chapter 6: Not so Secret Confessions

**A/N: Fluff and emotions! I was a little excited to write this chapter, and I hope you are too! Please review and let me know what you think!**

Chapter 6: Not so Secret Confessions of Love

After he left Hermione, Draco decided to wander the halls a little longer. The lump in his pants just refused to settle. He kept to the shadows, praying to god that no one would find him. He couldn't keep the images of Hermione out of his mind. Her smell, her noises, her body, everything of her flooded into his mind. It definitely didn't help his situation downstairs. His dream Hermione was no match for the real Hermione.

Eventually he found his way back to his dormitories. The common room was empty. Of course it was. Hermione wasn't the type of girl to be waiting around for him. Instead of going back to his room like he should've, he slowly crept into Hermione's. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he saw the sleeping form of Hermione Granger. Even with her clothes on and fast asleep she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Her brown hair was a little disheveled from their previous encounter and it laid around her head like a brown curly halo. Her eyes were closed, but they fluttered every so often. Her lips were pink and slightly bruised. Those perfect lips that she used to make him crazy. They were slightly open and even a few feet away, Draco could hear her breath coming out of them. He didn't even bother looking down the rest of her body, her face was beautiful enough. He could look at that face all night and into the next day. Hermione stirred a little in her sleep and he was afraid she was going to wake up. Instead she turned to her other side and let out a small sigh.

"Draco..." she murmured in her sleep and snuggled deeper into her blankets. Draco's heart lept at the sound of his name. He wanted to lay down next to her and wrap her in his arm. Just to be close to her, to touch her, to smell her would be enough for him. Draco could imagine spending all day with her and all night with her in his arms. He could imagine growing old with her and he would still love her with grey hair and wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. He would tell her that she was the most beautiful person and that he loved her-

Loved her? Did Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy pureblood line, son of a death eater, the Slytherin king, love Hermione Granger? She was muggle born, her blood was tainted. He knew right away that all that pureblood crap could go to hell. He loved Hermione Granger.

He moved to the other side of the bed to look at her face again. Her beautiful and perfect face. Carefully, as to not wake her, he bent forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Gently he whispered against her forehead, "I love you, Hermione Granger," He kissed her forehead one more time and left her room. Back in his own, he laid on his bed and wondered how he could tell her to her face he loved her and if she felt the same way.

Back in Hermione's room, Hermione lied awake confused at what had just happened. She was a light sleeper and had heard Draco walk into her room. She knew it was him, but she kept pretending she was sleeping. She wanted to get him riled up so she had rolled over and murmured his name. After everything he did to her, she just wanted to get back at him. She never expected his reaction. She was confused when he kissed her, but she kept pretending she was asleep. She almost opened her eyes with shock when he whispered, "I love you, Hermione Granger." When he walked out of her room, she sat straight up in her bed and stared at her door. She wanted to run out there and tell him-

Tell him what? That she loved him too? That would be crazy. He was arrogant, cocky, self absorbed, and just plain evil. She would admit that his hair, his face, his smile, and his eyes were absolutely drop dead gorgeous. But was that it? The way he smiled at her and the way he looked at her were different than he used to. He even called her by her first name now. Was it possible that the war had changed Draco Malfoy? Could he actually be capable of loving someone other than himself. Did Hermione feel the same way about him?

She wrapped her arms around her knees and pulled them closer to her body. She couldn't love Malfoy, could she?


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets Unfolded

**A/N: A smaller chapter, but I still feel like this one was needed. Please review and suggestions for the next chapter are always welcome!**

Chapter 7: Secrets Unfolded

Draco hurried in getting ready the next morning and went into the common room to see if Hermione was there. He spent most of the night thinking of what he was going to say to her. Eventually he had given up and decided he was going to wing it. Unfortunately she wasn't there and Draco's heart sank. Could he confront her and tell her how he felt in front of all the students in the Great Hall? He hoped he would be able to get her alone before he resulted to that.

Hermione was avoiding Malfoy. She had even gotten up earlier than usual so that she could be out of the dormitory before he had woken up. Part of her wanted to get Malfoy alone just to see if he really meant what he said last night, but the more logical part of her told her that it would be easier to not see him at all. So she left the dormitory and went to find Ginny.

Hermione found Ginny just as she was coming out of the Gryffindor portrait and they walked together to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ginny could tell that something wasn't right with Hermione, and when she asked her about it, Hermione brushed it off as nothing, but she still knew something was off. When they turned the corner, Ginny's patience ended.

"Okay Hermione, what gives? You've been acting strange ever since The Three Broomsticks and even stranger now. I'm your best friend so don't think I haven't noticed."

Hermione knew Ginny had a right to know. She was her best friend and Hermione wasn't the best at keeping her secrets hidden. If she didn't tell Ginny now, she would find out a different way and she could be hurt.

"Well," she said slowly. "There's this one guy..."

Ginny squealed. "Oh who is it? Is he a Gryffindor? Is he in your year? Does he-"

"Hold your horses Ginny, let me tell my story!" Ginny made a motion of zipping a zipper across her lips and throwing away a key.

Hermione sighed. "Well, there's this guy, and I thought he didn't like me, but last night I was in the library and he was there. He started to kiss me... and other stuff..."

Ginny looked like she was going to burst.

"Someone came into the library and so we didn't do anything to serious-"

Ginny squealed with her mouth still closed.

"Shush Ginny!" Hermione scolded. "Anyway so we didn't get into anything serious." This was the part Hermione had to be careful about. She came up with what she hoped was a believable story for the next part.

"So then I heard him talking to a friend of his. He was talking about me and..." Hermione stopped.

"And what?" Ginny started to look a little concerned.

"And he said he loved me."

Ginny gave Hermione a huge grin. "Hermione that's great!"

"Yeah, but I don't I don't know if I feel the same way about him," Hermione said. She hugged her arms closer to her chest. "I mean, he's handsome, and he's a great kisser, but we haven't always been on the best terms. I can tell he's changed, but I don't know how much. I just don't want to get hurt." Hermione finished and she looked at Ginny for any advice she could give.

"Hermione, who is this guy?"

Hermione didn't answer.

Ginny searched her friends face. Hermione was obviously falling for this guy, but who was it? Who in the past had she not been on the best terms with? The only guy who came to her mind was Draco Malfoy. But it couldn't be...

"Hermione, is this guy Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione's face confirmed Ginny's question.

"Oh, Hermione-"

"I know, he's filthy and he's selfish and he was a death eater, but could he have changed?" Hermione started to pace in front of the red head. "I've gone over and over this. He's changed, I can tell! But everything he did. To Harry, to Ron, to me, even to you."

"Hermione-"

"I know! How could I even think about the possibility of loving him? I just- I just-"

"Hermione!"

Hermione stopped pacing and looked at Ginny. The look of pure confusion and distress made Ginny's heart feel for the girl.

"Hermione, I believe you when you say he's changed. The war changed everybody. Who am I to judge someone else? I still may not trust him-"

Hermione looked at the ground and Ginny saw a little bit of red tinting her eyes.

"But that doesn't mean I'm saying that I won't keep being your friend if you do end up loving him."

Hermione looked up at her again with a small smile.

"I just want you to be careful around him."

Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Ginny," Hermione mumbled into her shoulder. "I wouldn't know what I'd do without you."

"Probably explode," Ginny joked, pulling away from her.

"Yea, you're probably right," Hermione said with a light chuckle.

The two of the girls linked arms and strode into the Great Hall for a great breakfast of eggs, porridge, and orange juice.


End file.
